Huyendo del Destino 4
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ÚLTIMA PARTE DE HUYENDO DEL DESTINO!


Huyendo del Destino 4.

Poco tiempo después de su segunda reunión con su supuesta alma gemela, de camino a reunirse con un cliente, la volvió a encontrar.

Iba retrasado, y no se sorprendió cuando el cliente llamó para preguntar el motivo de su tardanza, pero, al parar para contestarle, sintió un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra su espalda.

-¡Karin-chan!- oyó un grito de una chica.

Maldición.

¡Era ella! ¡Era ella con la que había chocado!

Era ella… mirándolo aterrada por alguna razón, que comprendió al salir de su aturdimiento.

"Karin-chan."

Ella se llamaba Karin.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su destinada, Karin, gruñó y comenzó a irse a toda velocidad jalando a la chica castaña que la acompañaba y mirándola muy molesta.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?- seguía hablando el tipo en el teléfono.

Iba a contestar, iba a dejar de verla tal como ella le había indicado, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pegaran a ellas cuando oyó a la castaña gritar.

-¡Karin-chan tu chico es muy guapo!-

No estaba preparado, sin embargo, para una de las visiones más deleitantes para el ojo de un artista.

Ella se había sonrojado.

La escuchó chillar algo más y luego alejarse sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Era buena cumpliendo las reglas, él, sin embargo, no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

-¡¿Hola?!-

-Eh… sí, sí, lo siento, ya estoy en camino.- contestó apresuradamente al cliente antes de colgar y reanudar su andar.

No fue capaz de quitarse ni su nombre ni la imagen de su alma gemela sonrojada de la mente.

Así que, apenas llegar a su casa, se lanzó sobre su libreta y su lápiz y comenzó a garabatear la imagen rápidamente antes de que se desvaneciera de su memoria.

No fue muy difícil hacerla, sobre todo porque la había visto más que nada a lo lejos, y así evito distraerse con la creación de sus ojos tan peculiarmente brillantes.

Sin embargo, otra cosa que lo distraía, descubrió en la creación de su sexto retrato de ella en la semana, fue dibujar la línea de sus labios.

Muy a su pesar, no les había prestado la suficiente atención como para retratarlos a detalle.

Nunca había tenido problemas para dibujar a Hinamori, ni a nadie, en realidad.

¿Por qué Karin le costaba tanto?

Demasiado inmerso en sus pinturas, tanto de Karin como las que en serio eran por trabajo, notó que estaba descuidando a su novia.

Así que, una semana después, se decidió por hacerle una visita sorpresa a su apartamento.

Ya en el ascensor, pensaba en un lugar a donde poder llevarla, sabía que estaría disponible, probablemente aun continuara durmiendo como siempre que no iba a su agotador trabajo.

En eso pensaba cuando la vio.

Karin, con una mochila colgando descuidadamente de su hombro, se lo quedó mirando en shock por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta (posiblemente con la intención de huir), solo para encontrar su nariz con las puertas cerradas.

Se quedó dándole la espalda con los hombros totalmente tensos mientras él trataba de acatar sus órdenes por primera vez y hacer como que ella no existía.

Pero…

De pronto, el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo al pequeño cuerpo de la chica tambalearse hasta quedar frente a frente.

Ni tiempo tuvo de quitar sus ojos de ella cuando el ascensor volvió a funcionar, dando otra sacudida que esta vez la lanzó contra él.

Ok, eso era imposible de ignorar.

Por inercia la rodeó con los brazos para protegerla de golpearse o caer, tensándose sin saber qué hacer cuando ella quedo recostada sobre él, medio desorientado por el dulce aroma que llenaba sus sentidos, y que aumentó cuando, en un impulso, enterró la nariz en su cabello, captando su aroma a rosas y miel.

Estaba loco, estaba completamente loco, tenía que alejarse, ahora, pero…

Jamás se había sentido mejor en su vida.

Una imagen de Hinamori le vino a la cabeza, y de inmediato se separó de Karin, soltándola al mismo tiempo que ella salía disparada a la otra punta del ascensor.

La miró completamente espantado, de repente más que consiente que aquello era más peligroso de lo que había imaginado.

Ella lo miró del mismo modo, antes de que ambos apartasen la mirada.

Solo fue un error, un descuido, solo uno, no volvería a pasar.

La campanilla sonó, y al segundo siguiente estaba solo en el ascensor.

Pensándolo bien… ya no estaba de humor para ver a Hinamori.

Luego de aquello tomó una decisión.

Deshecho los cuadros que había hecho de ella, salió con su novia cada que tenían tiempo y se concentró en su trabajo.

Sí en serio no la quería en su vida, tenía que seguir su vida como si nunca la hubiera conocido.

Todo estaría bien, todo estaba en su lugar.

Pero claro, el destino odiaba dejarlo tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

No supo cómo fue que ocurrió.

Solo estaba de camino a su casa luego de volver de una reunión de trabajo.

Un auto, de alguna manera que no había visto, yacía boca abajo en medio de una carretera cercana, que por suerte, estaba vacía, pero que ahora se estaba llenando de personas histéricas que pedían a gritos llamar a la policía, bomberos, etcétera.

Solo cuando el humo golpeo sus sentidos notó que la parte trasera del vehículo se estaba incendiando.

Y de repente la gente empezó a correr, a apartarse temerosas de sus vidas.

Un hombre, un chico, mejor dicho (ni un pelo más de dieciséis años), era el único que se quedó cerca del auto, arrodillado tratando de ver dentro del vehículo.

-¡HAY UNA MUJER ADENTRO!- gritó impotente el adolescente.

Eso fue lo único que Toshiro necesitó oír.

Al ver que nadie más parecía dispuesto a acercarse al peligroso auto en llamas, maldiciéndose interiormente por no ser como el resto del puñado de ratitas pusilánimes, corrió directo al peligro.

-¡Niño!- llamó al muchacho, que lo miró esperanzado. – ¡Ayúdame con esto!- el chico asintió. –Ayúdame a levantar el auto…- pidió más tranquilo, agachándose frente a la ventana donde se podía ver a la mujer inconsciente. –Vamos a sacarla de ahí…-

Entre ambos, levantaron el auto ardiente por el fuego y jalaron cuidadosamente a la mujer fuera.

Sin embargo, el adolescente no tenía tanta fuerza como para resistir el peso del auto tanto tiempo, y una de sus manos cedió.

El albino gruñó del dolor al tener que precipitarse a poner las dos manos como apoyo luego de que todo el peso del vehículo cayera sobre su brazo y hombro derecho, con el que había estado apoyándose.

Para cuando finalmente sacaron a la mujer y pudo soltar el auto, apenas sentía el brazo derecho.

-¡Señor!- el chico gritó horrorizado. -¡La mujer! ¡Está sangrando mucho!-

-¿No llamaron a una ambulancia?- se acercó hasta ellos.

-¡El hospital más cercano está a media hora de aquí aun a toda velocidad! Pero sé que hay una clínica a dos cuadras…-

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, el artista tomó a la mujer en sus brazos, ignorando el dolor, y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Tomó cinco minutos llegar a la clínica, y por suerte, apenas entró gritando por ayuda, un hombre de inmediato los atendió.

Tomó a la mujer de sus brazos y comenzó a gritar una serie de órdenes a la única enfermera que parecía haber en el lugar.

Oh, diablos…

¡Era Karin!

Ella lo miró en shock durante un momento, antes de ponerse a trabajar, ignorándolo.

Este, definitivamente no era su día, pensó sentándose resignado, sujetando su hombro.

-¡Tú ve a atender al joven!- oyó bramar al doctor antes de cerrar la puerta en la nariz de la morena.

Él apenas notó eso, estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que apenas sentía el brazo.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó ella en tono seco sentándose a su lado y tomando su brazo con brusquedad.

Hitsugaya se alejó con una mueca.

-Creo que está roto.- ni mover el hombro podía sin gruñir del dolor.

-Déjame verlo.- alma gemela o no, ella seguía siendo la médica. -¿Qué diablos te pasó?-

-La mujer tuvo un accidente…- brevemente, le explicó lo que había pasado, sin tener ganas realmente de hablar del tema.

Ella le lanzó una mirada… rara…

-¿Salvaste la vida de esa mujer?- de repente, sus manos en su hombro lo tocaron con mucha más delicadeza.

En realidad, prefería echarle los créditos al chico, pero seguro que la prensa no tardaría en ir al lugar y abordarlo.

Él solo había logrado romperse el brazo.

La de ojos oscuros finalmente le informó que su brazo no estaba roto pero si algo grave, y que iba a vendarlo y a recetarle algunos medicamentos y en tres semanas tendría que estar bien.

De manera formal y profesional. Como lo haría cualquier doctora o enfermera.

Solo era un paciente más, no debía olvidar eso.

-Entiendo.- trato de que su mirada fuera tan distante como lo era la de ella.

Cuando volvió con las vendas, tartamudeando y adorablemente sonrojada le indicó que tenía que quitarse la camisa, a lo que él, igual de sonrojado, acató su orden.

Trató de permanecer estoico mientras ella lo vendaba, rozando sus cálidas y algo ásperas manos sobre la piel de su hombro.

Su novia, pensó, tenía las manos suaves y bien cuidadas.

Las manos de ella decían a gritos que se la pasaba trabajando duro.

No era en absoluto desagradable.

Finalmente terminó de vendarlo y recetarle las medicinas, para luego darle un leve interrogatorio acerca de la mujer, en el que realmente no fue de mucha ayuda.

-Entiendo.- asintió ella al terminar el interrogatorio. –Ya estás bien. Si no sabes nada puedes retirarte.- listo, se acabó, ya podía irse y dejar de verla… solo así. –Y…- habló la chica antes de que pudiera irse. –No vuelvas a venir aquí. No a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.- mandó duramente.

Eso fue como una bofetada de regreso a la realidad.

No debía olvidar su acuerdo.

Pareciera que ella lo estaba haciendo todo.

Luego del incidente de la clínica, sus sueños comenzaron.

Cada noche, cada maldita y mísera noche soñaba con Karin.

Con sus ojos, con sus manos, con su boca (que finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de ver bien), con su cuerpo, su piel, todo.

La había esperado por tanto tiempo…

Y ahora que al fin había querido olvidarla… se daba cuenta de que era una mujer completamente inolvidable.

-Llevamos tres semanas sin salir…- se quejó Hinamori por teléfono mientras él hacía malabares para sostener el teléfono, el lápiz y el cuaderno, haciendo los bocetos para su trabajo.

-Hmm…- solo dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Qué te está pasando últimamente?- no sonó molesta, solo preocupada, y aquello finalmente hizo al albino suspirar y dejar el trabajo de lado para concentrarse en ella.

-Lo siento, yo solo… he estado muy ocupado, con el trabajo... las cosas se me han complicado por mi brazo inutilizado.- mintió.

-Oh, Shiro-chan…- se compadeció ella, haciéndolo sentir aún más miserable.

-P-pero no es nada…- trató de calmarla. – ¿Por qué no vamos al parque este fin de semana? ¿Eso te gustaría, no?-

Ella chilló de felicidad antes de que pudiera apartar el celular de su oreja.

-¡Eso estaría genial!-

Está bien… todo estaría bien.

Sus estúpidos sueños pronto pasarían, el destino o lo que sea pronto se rendiría de juntarlo con la enfermera de pelo negro, y él olvidaría todo y seguiría con su vida.

No le importaba lo que esa cosa maldita dijera.

Sin embargo, en su salida del fin de semana, vio algo que le demostró que definitivamente ALGO le importaba.

¡Karin estaba con un chico!

¡Se estaban tomando de las manos!

¡Estaban sonriendo!

¡Y estaban sonrojados mirándose a los ojos!

Como si… como si fueran a besarse o algo…

Tan condenadamente distraído estaba viendo a los "tortolitos", echando humo en secreto, que no se fijó por donde iba.

No se fijó que había soltado la mano de su pareja, no se fijó en la valla de medio metro del puente en donde estaban, y menos se fijó que había caminado tan rápido e inconscientemente que sus piernas inevitablemente chocaron contra esa estúpida valla inútil.

La gravedad actuó.

El agua del lago estaba helada, y él no era el mejor de los nadadores, pero probablemente no habría tenido muchos problemas en salir, de no tener el brazo inutilizado.

No llevaba ni veinte segundos en el agua cuando sintió unos bracitos tironearlo a la seguridad del aire fresco.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Hinamori.

Pero solo podía pensar en el hecho de que era su alma gemela, la chica a la que estaba atado por ese hilo que tanto despreciaba, la que lo estaba salvando.

Apenas estuvieron de nuevo en tierra, ella lo miró como si quisiera matarlo luego de salvar su vida, no la culpaba.

-¿Puedes salvar mujeres de autos volcados pero no puedes salvarte a ti mismo?- él solo se excusó con su brazo vendado, que por cierto, se suponía que ese sería el último juego de vendas que usaría, pero ahora seguramente debería usar mínimo uno más. -¿Por qué diablos te caíste, de todos modos?- parecía querer arrancar su cabeza.

-Estaba distraído…- no había modo en el mundo de que le dijera que fue por estar viéndola interactuar con su aparente novio, que por cierto, ¡podría haberle mencionado antes! -¿Quién es el que va contigo?- trató de mantener a raya el veneno en su voz.

Ella pestañeó.

-Es un… ¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa?- se interrumpió mirándolo mal.

-Parecían… Parecían muy felices juntos…- no estaba recriminando, de ningún modo estaba haciendo eso.

La morena, con gesto agrio, pareció querer decir algo, pero la llegada repentina de Hinamori abrazándose a él llorando la interrumpió.

Pensó qué palabras podía decir para reconfortarla, pero la llegada del maldito chicuelo escuálido roba-almas-gemelas eliminó cualquier pensamiento medianamente agradable que podría usar para consolación alguna.

Contuvo el impulso de vomitar (o más bien dicho de golpear) al escuchar al muchacho desvivirse en halagos a la de ojos oscuros.

-Muchas gracias por salvarlo.- sonrió su novia agradecidamente a su salvadora.

-D… de nada.- la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos a la pelinegra. –Que tenga más cuidado…-

Sin más se fue, jalando a su estúpido acompañante.

Y esa, fue la última vez que habló con ella en mucho tiempo.

Porque de verla, la veía en todas partes.

Al caminar por las calles, solía cruzarla un par de veces, pero él no se dejaba ver, se ocultaba de inmediato fuera de su vista.

Sus sueños con ella empeoraron.

Se soñaba besándola, oliéndola, tocándola… acariciándola…

Ya no podía resistir el impulso de dibujarla, tenía su cuaderno llenó de imágenes de Karin.

Y como era de esperarse, su relación con Hinamori estaba por los suelos.

-¡¿La chica del parque?!- chilló ella al descubrir su cuaderno una vez logró arrancárselo de las manos. -¡¿Es por ella que ya no me quieres?!- lloró.

Pasaba las páginas furiosamente mirando cada dibujo mientras Hitsugaya solo podía suspirar.

Estaba avergonzado, sí, se sentía increíblemente culpable, también, pero igual estaba tranquilo.

Por no decir que ya poco le importaba toda esa situación.

Poco le importaba desde que había conocido al hombre por el cual su novia estaba enlazada.

Lo había visto al recogerla de su trabajo, y quizás lo habría pasado por alto si no hubiera visto los ojos marrones de su pareja brillar más que nunca al ver a aquel otro.

Fue un duro golpe, pero más duro fue reconocer que no le había dolido tanto como se suponía que tenía que haber dolido.

-¿Y tú me quieres?- preguntó él en un suspiro, callando a la mujer.

-Por supuesto que sí… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no…?...-

-¿Qué hay del tipo con el que estabas hablando fuera de tu trabajo?-

Ella se calló totalmente.

-Él solo… él solo es… mi amigo…- murmuró no muy convencida.

-No creo eso, no creo eso ni por un segundo.- la miró, indiferente.

-¡No tienes cara para reclamarme!- lloriqueó ella, caminando hacia él y arrojándole el cuaderno a la cara, el albino solo lo tomó, revisándolo y alisando las arrugas sin decir una palabra. -¡Di algo!- exigió tomando sus hombros.

Toshiro no se inmutó.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es evidente que lo nuestro no tiene futuro.- dijo frío.

-¡No digas eso!- ella ya estaba llorando, y él se recordó a si mismo que debía ser más considerado con ella, después de todo, él hace ya tiempo que la engañaba, al menos, si con el corazón.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó. –Pero en serio. Ya sabes que yo estoy interesado en otra, ya sé que estás interesada en otro. ¿Y ahora qué?-

Ella secó las lágrimas y lo miró con los puños apretados.

-Ahora nada.- declaró ferozmente. –Yo no te engañe, y sé que no me engañaste…-

-Pero estamos interesados en otras personas…- ya no iba a negar que Karin lo afectaba.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!- chilló ella alzando las manos al cielo. -¡Los olvidaremos! Podemos olvidar… Esto es solo una etapa… Es solo un problema… podemos resolverlo…- Hinamori se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos. –Podemos empezar de nuevo…- rogó.

-No lo sé…- suspiró.

-Por favor…- tomó sus hombros, luego su rostro, y lo besó.

Pocas veces se habían besado, si bien siempre salían, lo suyo era más bien inocente y casi una amistad.

Pero él le devolvió el beso.

Y él deseó que ella fuera Karin.

-Yo…- masculló débilmente una vez se separaron. –No creo que sea una buena idea continuar…- admitió.

-No digas eso…- suplicó juntando sus frentes. –Danos una oportunidad.-

No pudo negarse.

Hinamori era su ficha de seguridad.

Sabía que ella permanecería a su lado, en cambio Karin… a pesar del hilo que los unía, ella era incontenible, impredecible…

Y, probablemente, ella estuviera ahora con el chico del parque.

Suspiró.

-Bien.- cedió. –Una oportunidad.-

Su aún novia sonrió.

Solo una semana después de eso, pero más de cuatro meses desde la última vez que hablaron, con sus ya veintiséis años cumplidos volvió a encontrar a la morena de carácter fuerte, en una situación que nunca la hubiera imaginado.

Estaba oscuro, había vuelto de hacer una pequeña compra, pero la reconoció apenas la vio por el hilo que los unía.

Entró en pánico al verla tirada en medio de la nieve de invierno completamente desabrigada, y de inmediato la alzó en brazos.

-… ¿Lo estás disfrutando, verdad?- la oyó murmurar con voz ida. La llamó por su nombre indagando por sus palabras extrañas, pero ella hizo caso omiso de él. -¡Tú lo estás disfrutando!-

El frío definitivamente la estaba afectando, pensó negando con la cabeza reprobatoriamente mientras empezaba a ir a su casa con ella en brazos murmurando acerca de una "caprichosa niña destino".

Hmm… buen término para definir al destino.

Finalmente llegó a su casa y de inmediato la puso frente a la chimenea y la cubrió con una manta.

No le importaba que no fueran nada, iba a recibir el regaño de su vida.

¡Sus labios incluso se habían puesto azules!

Pero antes, decidió prepararle algo caliente, solo para asegurarse.

Matsumoto solía preparar té los días de mucho frío, pero, recordó, él no la conocía muy bien.

¿Qué tal si no le gustaba el té?

Con un suspiro, y recordando el día en el que hicieron el ridículo y al final inservible plan, decidió preparar solo café.

Ella ya parecía mucho mejor en cuanto fue a llevárselo.

Incluso le agradeció, con todo y ese carácter tan orgulloso que había aprendido que tenía.

-No es nada.- intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de quedarse en silencio hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar, preguntándole por qué había estado donde la encontró y en esas condiciones.

-Tuve una pelea con mi familia.-

Tenía que estar malditamente bromeando.

-Eres una estúpida.- incluso eso se le quedaba corto.

-¡¿A quién mierda llamas estúpida, imbécil?!- gruñó claramente ofendida.

El albino normalmente se habría retractado y actuado como un caballero, pero no esa vez.

-Eres una completa idiota. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no te encontraba? ¡Podrías haber muerto!- la sola idea era inconcebible.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Y de repente empezaron a discutir.

A discutir cómo no había discutido con nadie más, ni siquiera Rangiku, hasta que a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mencionar al estúpido chico del parque.

Y ella estalló en carcajadas.

Fue un sonido tan hermoso como confuso.

-¡No puedo creer que aún te acuerdes de eso!- se burló. -¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Él solo era un compañero de mi universidad!-

Se sonrojó.

-P-pero ustedes… Ustedes estaban tomados de las manos…- refunfuñó infantilmente.

-Estábamos en una cita, sí. Pero no funciono.- le restó importancia.

-¿Por qué no?- no pudo abstenerse de preguntar.

Ella suspiró, mirando el hilo que los unía.

Entonces, le explicó cómo conoció a la mejor amiga y enlazada del chico con el que había estado ese día hace tanto.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en su situación con Hinamori.

Para su suerte, Karin comprendió al instante su situación sin que tuviera que decir mucho.

Le preguntó qué haría, a lo que él se hayo sin respuesta para darle.

Sin embargo algo comprendió de toda esa plática.

Era un egoísta.

Todo esté tiempo solo había estado pensando en él, lo reconocía.

Pero no podía simplemente perdonar al hilo.

Ni al destino.

Y por ende, y a pesar de ser consciente de que realmente no había hecho nada, no podía perdonar a Karin.

Probablemente su relación con Hinamori no llevaría a ningún lado, quizás pronto todo entre ellos acabaría.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar ganar al destino.

Recordó como la morena lo había llamado.

"Niña caprichosa".

No podía estar más de acuerdo.

De todas maneras, esa niña se quedaría con las ganas esta vez.

Él no iba a ser su marioneta.

-Me iré.- el repentino sonido de la voz de la chica lo hizo volver en sí.

-¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?- maldijo interiormente por no haberse comprado un auto (simplemente por tener a sus clientes normalmente cerca y gustarle las caminatas) para así poder llevarla y estar con ella aunque sea unos minutos más.

-No me refiero a eso, tonto…- sonreía amargamente mirándolo con ojos vacíos. –Me refiero, a que ya encontré una manera de ganarle al destino.- y él, de alguna manera, logró comprenderlo todo con solo mirar sus ojos normalmente brillantes apagados. Y la conclusión a la que llegó lo aterró. –Me iré de la ciudad.- sonrió tristemente.

-¿Qué?...- solo pudo decir.

-No hay forma de fallar. Me marcharé y te diré a donde voy para que te asegures de nunca ir allí, y yo no volveré aquí.- ocultó su mirada con su cabello. –Así yo no seré más una preocupación para ti y podrás ser feliz con tu novia.- seguía sonriendo.

No podía estar hablando en serio.

-Pero… ¿Y tu familia?-

-Me visitaran.-

No creía esa situación.

¡Tenía que ser una jodida broma!

-No puedes… No puedes esperar que te deje abandonar todo y a todos solo por mí.-

¿Por qué ella era la que tenía que sacrificarse?

Todo eso había sido cosa de él… y ella… ¿ella en verdad estaba dispuesta a dejar todo, su familia, la ciudad en la que había crecido… solo para hacerle el favor?

Era inaceptable.

Trató de disuadirla, pero la chica seguía firme en su lugar.

Insistía en que era lo mejor, que tenían que ser libres para elegir su propio destino.

Nunca esperó que las palabras que tanto se repetía a diario le supieran tan amargas viniendo de ella.

-No me lo puedes impedir.- dijo seria, callando sus protestas. –Yo nunca quise este hilo. Y si tengo la posibilidad de librarme, si bien no del hilo, al menos de lo que conlleva tenerlo, la tomare con gusto.-

Ese tono… esas palabras… esa falsa seguridad…

Ella sonaba exactamente como él.

Y las palabras brotaron de su boca, junto con todo el dolor.

-Yo… Yo odio este hilo… Pero no siempre fue así… - le contó, tratando de mantener a raya la amargura en su voz, todo lo que había creído, lo idiota que había sido, toda la esperanza que había tenido, y como le habían fallado. –Te esperé por más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir. Pero no apareciste. Tú no apareciste.- no pudo evitar recriminarle, no pudo evitar mirarla con toda la rabia reprimida.

Ella lo miró indignada.

-No hables como si fuera mi culpa.- ella era incapaz de callar su carácter. –Debiste ser más paciente, no desesperarte y buscarte una novia a la primera. Debiste esperar más. Debiste…-

Ya no lo soportaba.

-Tengo veintiséis años, Karin.- ella se congeló. –Te espere durante veinticinco de esos…-

Por un momento no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, con la mirada perdida, cabizbaja, hasta que finalmente, habló:

-Lo lamento…- no había esperado que se disculpara.

Había esperado que le gritara que aquello no era culpa suya, porque en realidad no lo era, pero ella se veía mortificada.

Su mirada se suavizo ante su apariencia tan frágil.

De repente, la curiosidad lo invadió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Dieciocho.- contestó con un hilillo de voz.

¡Maldición!

Sofocó una exclamación y no pudo evitarlo.

Maldijo en voz alta.

¡Era casi una niña!

Ahora entendía. ¡La diferencia de edad era enorme!

Era como si el hilo, el destino o lo que fuera, hubiera esperado a que ella estuviera en edad.

La culpa lo invadió.

Él era un vejestorio y se había estado comportando como un niño todo este tiempo. Y ella, que recién se convertía en una adulta, había demostrado mucha más madurez.

Y la amaba.

Pero no la merecía.

-Creo… creo que llamare a ese taxi. Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.- sus padres… que de conocerlo seguro lo matarían.

Él lo haría, de estar en su lugar.

La joven asintió, apartando la mirada y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Llamó el taxi sintiéndose como si llamara a su verdugo, y al volver ella le informó que iba a ir a Tokio, y de nuevo, fiel como siempre a lo que él quería, le advirtió nunca ir ahí, y asunto resuelto.

Pero el albino no pudo evitar abrir la boca y preguntar qué pasaría si él quisiera buscarla.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer buscarme?- lo miró como si estuviera loco.

No era para menos. Todo este tiempo, siempre fue él el que quiso alejarla, no es que ella se hubiera opuesto.

Pero lo había hecho todo por él.

Definitivamente no la merecía.

-Tienes razón. Olvídalo.- suspiró.

Ya se estaba quedando sin ideas para retenerla.

No supo que hacer ni que decir cuando el taxi llegó por ella.

-Bueno… ya debo irme. Gracias por todo.-

¿Por qué le agradecía? Era ella la que quería sacrificarse solo por su estúpida necedad.

Solo por su maldito orgullo.

Es verdad, el destino lo había defraudado, había tomado toda su fe y la había hecho pedazos para luego restregárselo en la cara dándole lo que tanto había anhelado cuando ya no lo quería.

Pero ahora, mientras le cedía su abrigo y se lo abrochaba botón a botón tratando de postergar el momento de su despedida al verla temblar del frío de invierno, se había dado cuenta de algo.

Karin valía la pena.

Toda la espera, la desesperanza, la amargura y la desolación.

Ella lo valía.

¿Por qué no había podido verlo hasta ahora?

Ahora, tan cerca de su rostro, y percibiendo su aroma a rosas y miel, solo quería abofetearse por desperdiciar tanto tiempo huyendo del destino cuando este lo había enlazado a la mujer más fantástica que existía.

Y que ahora mismo se moría por besar.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque la bocina del maldito taxi (¡jodido y puto taxi!) sonó y ella se alejó de él de inmediato.

Comenzó a irse de la casa y entró en pánico.

¡No podía dejarla ir!

-Puedes quedarte con el abrigo.- dijo con la esperanza de detener su andar, pero ella siguió caminando a paso rápido. –Un regalo de mi parte.- seguía sin frenar hasta que abrió la puerta del transporte.

El viento rugió con fuerza y él se paró detrás de ella, desesperado por algo que decir para que no se fuera.

Pero sin atreverse a decirle que la amaba.

Por miedo, miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo por lo idiota que era él y como le había dado a entender que prefería a Hinamori.

Después de todo, seguía siendo un cobarde.

La morena volteó y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo…- entonces lo vio.

Sus ojos aguados, su sonrisa temblorosa.

Y lo supo.

Ella… ella le correspondía…

-Karin…- la tomó del brazo y acerco sus rostros, decidido.

La besaría, la besaría y le diría lo que sentía por ella. Terminaría de una vez por todas con Hinamori.

Y se declararía felizmente perdedor contra el destino.

Pero ella tenía otros planes.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Karin lo besó en la mejilla a velocidad luz, para luego, aprovechando su aturdimiento, se subiera al taxi y, con una última mirada, se fuera de su vida.

Y solo se quedó ahí parado, tal vez por segundos, minutos o incluso horas.

No le importaba.

Nada le importaba desde que ella se fue esa noche.

Finalmente, luego de meses ignorándola, fue Hinamori quien oficialmente rompió su relación y se fue con su enlazado.

Hmm… al menos ella sería feliz.

Era miserable, y vivió miserable durante unos dos años enteros.

Porque a pesar que sabía que estaba en Tokio, a pesar de amarla, no creía merecerla.

Ella era tan joven… tan bella… tan noble…

¿Cómo en el infierno podría merecerla?

Fue exactamente dos años, ocho meses, una semana y un día después de que su alma gemela se marchara cuando tuvo un accidente.

Irónicamente fue por culpa de un auto cuya rueda (maldita, maldita rueda) aplastó su pie que volvió a aquella clínica.

Fueron solo tres dedos los que le quedaron horriblemente machacados, pero le dieron la oportunidad de permanecer en reposo allí.

Al saber quién era él, de inmediato fue abordado por un hombre pelinegro y dos mujeres castañas.

Se presentaron como la familia de Karin.

El solo escuchar su nombre fue como un bálsamo que el solo pintarla no lograba del todo.

Aprovechando que no podía salir corriendo de ahí debido a su pie lesionado, la familia lo abordó y cerró el negocio solo para tener una plática con él.

La verdad, se sentía realmente intimidado como pocas veces.

-¿Amas a Karin?- fue la primera pregunta que se le hizo, por el padre.

No dijo nada.

-¿Quieres recuperarla?- preguntó la madre interpretando su silencio como un sí.

Tampoco dijo nada.

-Necesitaras nuestra ayuda para eso.- sonrió la castaña menor que él recordaba haber visto una vez junto a la morena.

Finalmente habló.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Karin.- mintió, dejando boquiabiertos a la familia. –Con su permiso…-

Tomando una muleta, se fue indignamente al único lugar al que no podrían negarle esconderse. El baño.

-Hijo…- habló el padre de Karin antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta. –Eres un pésimo mentiroso.- Hitsugaya solo bufó.

Hasta ahora, probablemente lo único que había logrado era hacer sufrir al amor de su vida.

Ella estaría mejor en Tokio, conocería alguien de su edad y… ¿A quién quería engañar?

A pesar de que sin dudas ella era mejor de lo que cualquier hombre pudiera desear, la verdad es que se sentía herido por ser rechazado.

Admitía que se lo merecía, pero si iba ahora tras de ella, y lo rechazaba como esa noche antes de subir al taxi… simplemente no podría soportarlo.

Además, probablemente ella apenas se acordaba de él, luego de tanto tiempo.

-¿Tu nombre, querido?- preguntó la mujer que se había presentado como Masaki.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- dijo nada más por educación.

-Bien, Hitsugaya-kun, necesitare que vuelvas en una semana para el chequeo. Solo para estar seguros.- sonrió dulcemente.

Algo se le hacía sospechoso de su invitación, pero aun así, con su pie ya considerablemente mejor, volvió una semana después.

-¡Ya vino, ya vino!- oyó chillar a esa chica que era literalmente gemela de su alma gemela, y que se llamaba Yuzu.

-¡Disimulen!- rodó los ojos ante la petición de aquel hombre, Isshin, ya que podía oír todo lo que decían.

-¡Shh!- calló Masaki a todo mundo cuando entró en la habitación donde estaban, ella hablaba por teléfono. –Y, cuéntame, cielo, ¿cómo ha ido todo por allí?- habló al teléfono para luego acercarse disimuladamente al albino.

-Bien, mamá.- el teléfono estaba en altavoz, era la voz de… Karin… -Tendrías que ver como Rukia-chan tortura a Ichi-nii con sus antojos… ¡Es tan gracioso!- rió brevemente.

Miro fríamente a la familia. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo oír aquello? Ella parecía estar bien. Quiso irse, si eso era todo lo que querían, pero el pelinegro le impidió el paso.

De no ser el padre de la mujer de su vida, lo habría golpeado.

-¿Cómo va la universidad?- volvió a preguntar la castaña mayor.

-Genial. Creo que ya este año me graduó.-

-¿Algún novio?- inquirió ahora pícaramente la mujer, mirando al artista intencionadamente.

¿Por qué lo torturaban?

Ahora sí que trató de apartar al mayor tomándolo por los hombros, pero era como un tanque de guerra.

-Mamá, ya hablamos de eso…- la cansina respuesta de ella lo frenó. –Sabes que aún no lo olvidó…-

Se congeló por completo.

La familia sonrió victoriosamente.

-Sí, lo sé, cariño, lo lamento. Eh… hablamos luego, linda, tengo que atender a un paciente…- fue lo último que alcanzó a oír de la mujer antes de que el barbudo lo arrastrara hasta la sala y lo sentara en un sofá.

-Ahora, niño, vamos a hablar.- su gesto se volvió serio. –Porque quiero a mi hija devuelta, y tú también.-

Apartó la mirada.

-Mi hija no es feliz sin ti, querido.- la castaña mayor entró al lugar. –Y estoy segura que no eres feliz sin ella.-

-Por favor, Hitsugaya-kun.- habló la castaña menor. –Conozco a Karin-chan mejor que nadie, y sé que te ama.- aseguró.

-No creas que ella está mejor sin ti, porque sabes que no.- aseguró severamente Isshin.

Los miró de reojo.

-Ella… ¿ella les habló sobre nosotros?...- la familia compartió una mirada y luego negó. Karin aparentemente también era una persona cerrada. –Pues yo les diré, y luego me dirán si realmente creen que soy lo mejor para ella.-

Y les contó todo.

Omitiendo algunas partes insignificantes para salvaguardar su dignidad, pero básicamente les contó todo.

Pero algo aprendió luego de contar su historia de la familia de su enlazada, no se parecían nada a ella.

Los tres acabaron llorando a moco tendido.

-¡Son tan idiotas los dos!- sonaron sus narices con un pañuelo. -¡Hay que reunirlos de inmediato!- empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

Una gota le resbaló por la nuca al albino.

-¿Están locos o qué? Les acabó de decir que yo fui lo suficientemente idiota para despreciar a su hija… y hermana, por otra mujer.-

¿No querían golpearlo? Él quería golpearse.

-Oh, estoy seguro que Karin te golpeara por eso luego…- el hombre mayor le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-Pero…-

-Hitsugaya-kun.- interrumpió Masaki. –Dime, ¿Karin te habló de mi familia?- dijo seria.

-No…- ¿a dónde quería llegar?

-Entonces esta vez yo te diré, y luego tú me dirás qué opinas.- sonrió.

Toshiro no tenía ni idea de que podía querer decirle, pero aun así asintió, y la madre de su enlazada comenzó a hablar. Le contó todo.

Acerca de su familia, su historial con el hilo rojo del destino, como generalmente se encontraban antes de los veintidós años, como la diferencia de edad más grande entre enlazados hasta ahora era solo de cuatro años, como él era el primero en tener una pareja aun pudiendo ver los hilos aparte de su destinada, como nadie podía realmente ganarle al destino, ya que a pesar de no terminar junto siempre se los enamoraba y esos que podían "escapar" realmente vivían infelices para siempre, y como Karin ya sabía todo eso.

Las cosas empezaron a tener sentido.

-Yo no sabía nada de eso…- murmuró cabizbajo cuando terminó su relato.

-Karin debía contártelo. Pero bueno, su procedimiento sin duda no es el normal.- Isshin se encogió de hombros.

-Lo raro aquí, es que se llevaran tantos años… ¡ocho años! Es algo sin antecedentes.- la castaña mayor hizo una mueca, preocupada.

Hitsugaya suspiró.

Se había enterado que su historia era única entre las de los unidos por el hilo rojo, y que Karin todo ese tiempo había decidido ayudarlo aun sabiendo que era inútil, que era o la mayor de las felicidades o la infelicidad eterna.

Y ella aun así accedió a su estúpida e infantil propuesta, por él…

No la merecía, eso sin duda.

Pero si ella lo quería…

¿Quién era él para quejarse?

Sonrió levemente.

-¿Aún está abierta la oferta de ayudarme a recuperarla?-

Los siguientes meses se la pasaron planeando cual sería el mejor momento para llevarlo a Tokio para reencontrarse con Karin.

Según los románticos empedernidos que eran la familia de su alma gemela, todo tenía que ser perfecto y sin posibilidad de falla.

Él solo quería verla cuanto antes.

-Hay que buscar un momento donde Onii-chan esté distraído.- aseguraba Yuzu anotando en una libreta con cara de cupido psicópata.

Aparentemente, el hermano de su morena (sí, sí, la estaba reclamando como suya ¿y qué?), un tal Ichigo, estaba infinitamente enojado con él por despreciar a su hermana, y decía que si lo veía iba a romperle la cara.

A pesar de su evidente odio hacia él, Toshiro lo consideraba el único cuerdo de ese montón de lunáticos que pronto esperaba llamar su familia.

-El cumpleaños de Rukia-chan es una excusa perfecta. No podrá hacer un escándalo con Byakuya allí presente o ella lo matara.- propuso brillantemente Isshin.

-¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de la tal "Rukia-chan"?- preguntó ya bastante fastidiado debido a que llevaban cuatro meses solo planeando una buena ocasión.

-Enero.- sonrió la mujer mayor.

-¡ESO ES EN TRES MESES!- se quejó chillando el albino.

-Oh, ya esperaste tres años.- el doctor restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano. –Tres meses más no te mataran.-

Consideró seriamente la posibilidad de dejar tirados a los clínicos y marcharse a Tokio a buscarla por su cuenta, pero se contuvo.

No iba a hacerles eso después de que abrieron sus ojos.

Así que espero, pacientemente (si por pacientemente se entendía que echando humo y rechinando los dientes), hasta que finalmente llegó el dichoso mes de enero.

Finalmente, finalmente la vería de nuevo.

Luego de más de tres años.

Ella probablemente estaría molesta, o encantada, o no le importara en lo más mínimo, pero si no iba a darle una oportunidad, al menos quería pedir adecuadamente disculpas por ser un completo idiota y tirar la oportunidad de conquistarla como es debido.

Llegaron a la casa del tal Ichigo de puntitas, o al menos la familia, mientras que el de ojos extravagantes se contenía de rodar los ojos.

-Tú quédate en el patio.- ordenó Yuzu. –Traeremos a Karin-chan y luego nos iremos para distraer a Onii-chan.-

Lo metieron a escondidas en el patio y luego se perdieron en el interior de la casa, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Iba a verla.

Maldición, maldición. ¡Realmente iba a verla!

Respiró hondo y preparó un discurso mental para convencerla de perdonarlo en lo que esperaba.

Habían pasado tres años.

¿Cómo había desperdiciado tanto tiempo solo en guerra con sus sentimientos, solo ahogándose en sus inseguridades?

Y ahora, probablemente tendría que desperdiciar más tiempo en convencerla para no patear su trasero fuera de su vida.

Cuando lo que realmente quería hacer apenas verla era besarla, besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, besarla como debió haberla besado esa última vez que la vio.

Finalmente, oyó sonido de voces acercarse, y su corazón se aceleró al oír la voz de ella.

¡Oh, cielos! ¡En verdad iba a verla!

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué diría ella?

-Solo más les vale que esto no sea una de sus bromas porque si no voy a…- sus ojos se encontraron.

Turquesa contra negro brillante una vez más luego de tres años de idiotez por parte de los dos.

Ella no había sufrido un gran cambio.

Su rostro seguía siendo algo aniñado a pesar de que ya debía tener veintiún años, pero no por eso menos hermoso, había crecido aproximadamente un centímetro, tal vez dos, su cabello ahora sí que era considerablemente más largo, aún atado en una coleta alta pero ahora llegándole hasta la cintura, sin embargo su cuerpo, y aunque se sentía un pervertido por notarlo, sí que se había desarrollado visiblemente más en esos tres años.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por el pensamiento.

Luego pensaría en eso (mucho), ahora debía concentrarse en que, finalmente, la había vuelto a ver.

Ella parecía sorprendidísima, sus ojos y su boca se hallaban muy abiertos, y lo miraba como si no creyera que realmente estaba ahí.

Tenía que decir algo… ¡YA!

Al ver que ella se quedaba inmóvil, decidió ser él el que acortara la distancia entre los dos lentamente, midiendo sus reacciones.

-Karin…- murmuró vacilante, no sabiendo bien que hacer.

Había estado tan perdido sin ella, que ahora que la encontró, no sabía bien como encontrarse a sí mismo.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, que se odiaba, que se arrepentía, pero por sobre todo, quería decirle que la amaba.

Entonces, ella misma comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia él. Y lo abofeteó.

Sintió su pequeña mano estamparse fuertemente contra su mejilla, y fue como un baldazo de agua.

Y de repente se sintió como el mismo él que desde hace tres años que no era.

Como el mismo él que solo lograba ser con ella.

-¡TRES JODIDOS AÑOS!- chilló ella furiosamente, abofeteándolo en la misma mejilla con la otra mano. Esa sí que dolió como el infierno. Hmm… al menos podía decir que su chica golpeaba fuerte. -¡¿Por qué mierdas tardaste tanto?!- exigió saber.

Maldición.

Realmente amaba a esa mujer.

Y si no fuera por eso, no se la dejaría pasar.

-Lo siento…- masculló entre dientes sobando su mejilla, pensando que sonaría más arrepentido si no estuviera molesto.

Nadie le había pegado nunca, no es que nadie hubiera querido hacerlo, pero él nunca lo había permitido.

Pero bueno, se lo merecía. Pero de ninguna maldita manera iba a dejarla golpearlo de nuevo.

Al menos, no hasta que se lo volviera a merecer.

Una razón más para nunca hacerle daño de nuevo.

Si es que ella le daba otra oportunidad.

Miró a sus ojos, y de nuevo las palabras no fueron necesarias para comprenderse el uno al otro.

Solo las miradas.

Y aunque al principio se sorprendió cuando ella accedió a perdonarlo, comprendió en seguida que ella tampoco quería seguir desperdiciando el tiempo peleando o recriminándose por tonterías si ya sabían que se amaban, así que cuando ella también pidió su perdón, no dudo en dárselo.

Y le sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, solo brevemente, pero lo hizo.

Por ella.

Porque ella verdaderamente lo hacía feliz, tal y como su tía le había dicho.

Jamás había pensado que algún día le tendría que dar la razón a la borracha de gran delantera.

Debía admitir que todo este tiempo había estado equivocado.

Pero no volvería a cometer esos errores.

Ahora iban a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tiempo que habían desperdiciado siendo estúpidos los dos.

Pero ahora, sin importar que hubiera muchas cosas que aclarar, muchas cosas que hablar, él solo quería besarla.

-Bien, ahora… ¡dime de una vez tu puto nombre!- gritó furiosa ella antes de que él pudiera hacer lo que quería.

Demonios. Había olvidado que ella no sabía su nombre.

¿Y había estado todo este tiempo sin saberlo?

Sonrió en parte divertido, en parte culpable por no haberse presentado antes.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.-

-Bonito.- la sonrisa que le dedicó bien pudo ser la que brindaba una niña cuando le daban lo que quería en navidad. –Ahora puedo decirlo bien…- finalmente fue ella la que se acercó a él.

-¿Decir qué?- pestañeó haciéndose el tonto.

Ya se hacía una idea de a lo que se refería.

-Que te amo, Toshiro.-

Ambos rieron felizmente, y el albino ya no fue capaz de contenerse.

-Yo también te amo, Karin.- rodeó su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. –Maldita sea que esto fue una reconciliación muy corta para tanto tiempo separados.- no es que se quejara, pensó juntando su frente, ya casi sin aguantar sus ganas de besarla.

Hasta que ella tuvo que abrir esa boquita suya.

-Conste que fue tu culpa.-

-Tú te fuiste.-

-Tú no me detuviste.-

-Yo iba a hacerlo…-

-No es cierto.-

¿Recuerdan eso que pensó hace cinco minutos que iban a dejar de ser idiotas y no discutir?

Definitivamente ser pacíficos y maduros no era lo suyo, al menos, no cuando estaban cerca del otro.

-¿Podemos dejar de discutir?-

-¡¿Puedes besarme de una vez?!- era irónico que ella fuera la que se lo pidiera cuando desde que la vio (y antes) se moría por hacerlo.

Pero no dijo nada y simplemente, y finalmente, junto sus labios.

Los labios de ella eran cálidos y suaves, y sabían dulce contra su boca, y solo pudo maldecirse por no haberla besado antes.

Karin aparentemente opinaba lo mismo, ya que profundizó el beso e hizo sus lenguas encontrarse a la vez que enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos.

El beso era demasiado bueno para terminarlo, pero la falta de aire se hizo insoportable y finalmente se tuvieron que separar.

-Karin…- murmuró rozando su boca con la suya.

-Eso fue increíble…- rió ella dándole un corto beso y separándose antes de que pudiera corresponderle. –Y… de ninguna maldita manera voy a dejar que termine ahora.- él se inclinó para volver a besarla, pero ella posó un dedo contra su boca. –Sígueme…- susurró seductoramente en su oído comenzando a jalarlo al interior de la casa.

A la mierda que no iba a negarse.

Lo jaló escaleras arriba cuidando que nadie los siguiera y se metieron en un cuarto, cerrándolo con llave.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó risueño cuando ella se puso a desabotonar su camisa.

-Hmm… ¿recuerdas esa vez, en la clínica, cuando tuve que vendarte?- él asintió casi sin aliento cuando ella posó sus manos en su pecho desnudo luego de quitar su camisa. –Bueno, pues no tuve la oportunidad de… examinarte bien… en aquella ocasión…-

Sus pequeñas, pálidas manos se deslizaron de arriba a abajo sobre su tórax y su abdomen un par de veces haciendo círculos con los dedos antes de terminar posadas sobre sus hombros cuando él ya no fue capaz de soportar más y la jaló en un beso abrasador.

Sonrieron contra los labios del otro mientras la fémina comenzaba nuevamente a jalarlo, esta vez hasta la cama.

Se separó para mirarla confundido.

-¿Qué haces?...-

No es que le disgustara tenerla encima en una cama medio desnudo, pero era ir un poco demasiado rápido.

Pero claro, después de tres años, ambos estaban demasiado necesitados del otro.

Antes solo podía fantasear con besarla o tocarla, y ahora que estaba haciendo las dos cosas, era difícil contenerse.

¿Sería lo mismo para ella?

-No pienses qué hacemos…- susurró en su oído nuevamente. –Solo déjate llevar…-

Si ella estaba dispuesta… él no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para oponérsele.

Unieron sus bocas y poco a poco, se fue recostando encima de ella, acariciando su cadera y sus piernas de arriba a abajo mientras jugueteaban con sus lenguas.

Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas e hizo que sus intimidades se rozaran.

Hitsugaya se apartó de inmediato, sentándose en la cama.

-Karin, no creo que…-

-¿Quieres callarte?- se abalanzó de nuevo contra su boca lanzándolo de nuevo contra el colchón.

Besó su boca un largo rato antes de desplazarse por su barbilla hasta su cuello y luego empezar a repartir besos por su torso.

Toshiro solo la dejaba hacer con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y jadeando ligeramente ante la nueva sensación de calor comenzando a extenderse por su bajo vientre.

Karin sin duda no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo hacía malditamente bien.

Finalmente, ella succionó su cuello ganándose un suspiro del albino que de inmediato cambió posiciones y se colocó encima de ella, lamiendo y mordisqueando su cuello haciéndola gemir levemente.

Sintió sus manitas acariciar su amplia espalda y no pudo evitar la desesperación por querer sentir su piel.

Metió sus manos debajo de su blusa, acariciando la piel de su vientre y rozando la tela del sujetador mientras volvía a juntar sus bocas y sus lenguas.

Amaba besarla.

Finalmente se permitió la osadía de palpar sus pechos por encima del sujetador, haciéndola gemir contra su boca.

Si seguían así, no iba a poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Unos repentinos golpes a la puerta los congelaron en sus lugares.

-¡Karin, Hitsugaya-kun!- era Masaki. –Sé que se han extrañado… ¡Pero ya mismo quitan sus lenguas de la garganta del otro y bajan a declarar formalmente su relación y cantar feliz cumpleaños a Rukia-chan!- chilló haciendo a la reciente parejita separarse completamente rojos.

-¡Vamos, mamá!- exclamó la pelinegra nerviosamente pasándole su camisa al albino para que se vistiera y acomodando su ropa.

Una vez estuvieron listos, se dispusieron a abandonar la habitación, pero, antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta, Hitsugaya acorraló a la Kurosaki una última vez contra la pared en un beso apasionado.

Sin embargo, se separó de ella demasiado rápidamente para el gusto de ambos, y finalmente, compartiendo una última mirada cómplice de que aquello no había terminado aún, abandonaron la habitación.

Ahora, tendrían que enfrentar a la familia Kurosaki y un posiblemente muy furioso Ichigo.

Auguraba ser una experiencia inolvidable.

.

Diez años habían pasado desde que Toshiro y Karin finalmente se decidieron a estar juntos.

Ahora mismo, paseaban por el mismo parque en el que él la había visto por primera vez, porque luego se enteró que ella lo había visto antes de su primera conversación-discusión.

Se habían enterado muchas cosas el uno del otro en todos esos años.

Pero ninguna que no pudieran aceptar y adaptar a su día a día para su convivencia.

Estaban tomados de las manos, con suaves sonrisas tirando de sus labios mientras veían a sus hijos corretear de aquí para allá.

Finalmente, se sentaron en una banca ordenando a sus niños acercarse para así comer en familia.

-Mami, ¿por qué era que Kelly-chan no había podido venir con nosotros?- inquirió su hija mayor, Shimo, de nueve años.

Ante la mención de Kelly, su hijo menor, Kiui, de siete años, se sonrojó.

Hitsugaya pudo notar que su esposa estaba conteniendo una risa.

-Ya, sabes, linda. Su padre aún no está del todo contento con la unión de Kelly con tu hermano.- la risa finalmente se le escapó.

El albino estuvo a un pelo de unírsele en sus carcajadas.

Porque ambos ya sabían, que hicieran lo que hicieran, era imposible luchar contra el destino.

-Oh, bueno… Kiui preguntaba.- sonrió inocentemente su hija de piel tostada, cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas pero cuyo rostro era tan angelical como el de su madre, mirando pícaramente a su hermano menor.

-¡No es cierto!- refutó de inmediato el pálido pelinegro de ojos también turquesas. -¿Por qué iba yo a preguntar algo de esa creída arrogante?- chilló mirando fulminante a su hermana, que se largó a reír.

-No es necesario que lo ocultes, hermanito.- guiñó un ojo. –Ya sabemos que te gusta. Además, podemos ver el hilo que los une. ¿Por qué se siguen molestando en negarlo?- se burló.

Ambos padres solo observaban divertidos el intercambio de palabras de sus retoños.

-¡No me importa el hilo! ¡A mí ni loco me gustaría esa altanera lunática!- se cruzó de brazos.

Ahora sí que los dos mayores estallaron en carcajadas al hallar cierta familiaridad en sus palabras, cosa que el mayor nunca hubiera podido creer posible antes, ya que él no era de reír, y menos a carcajadas.

Bueno, bonos extras de ser un padre de familia.

-Aja, sí, como digas. Pero si te sirve de consuelo… creo que a ella también le gustas.-

-¡Shimo-nee!- gruñó el menor completamente ruborizado.

La sonrisa de la albina se borró.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que me tienes que llamar "Nee-san"?! ¡"Nee-san" no "Shimo-nee"!- gruñó esta vez la niña.

La morena se abrazó al brazo de su marido mientras miraban la discusión de sus pequeños.

-Mmm… creo que ella sacó tu temperamento…- sonrió juguetonamente, besando repetidas veces su mejilla.

-Claro. ¿Por qué tú eres un ente lleno de paz y amor, no?- la miró mal.

-Bueno… a ti te doy mucha paz y amor, ¿no?- siguió besando su mejilla.

-Yo no cuento…- iba a decir algo más, pero un repentino grito llamó la atención de la familia.

-¡El balón!- era la voz de un niño, justo de la dirección donde se podía ver un balón de futbol en medio de la calle cerca de donde ellos estaban a punto de cenar.

-¡Voy por él!- su hija, siempre tan generosa, fue la primera en pararse y correr hasta la calle para rescatar la pelota.

El matrimonio se paró de la banca, alarmados caminando detrás de su pequeña para asegurarse que no corriera riesgo.

El Hitsugaya menor solo veía todo con una mueca.

-¡Cariño, cuidado!- gritó su mujer mirando a ambos lados de la carretera para asegurarse que no viniera ningún vehículo.

-¡Lo tengo!- bramó triunfantemente la niña de piel tostada levantando el balón con el pie tal y como le habían enseñado sus padres.

-¡Oye, niña, dámelo!- llegó un niño corriendo por la pelota.

Su hija iba a levantar la cabeza, pero en ese instante su padre la tomó en brazos dándola vuelta y cubriendo su visión del niño.

La de ojos negros de inmediato supo el motivo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Toma tu balón, niño.- le pasó bruscamente el susodicho al chiquillo de alborotado cabello castaño oscuro y ojos dorados, que se había quedado mirando con la boca abierta lo mismo que miraban todos los miembros de la familia Hitsugaya con sorpresa, o en el caso del albino, con furia.

Su hija, su pequeña, su adoración.

Estaba enlazada a ese mocoso.

Podía sentir la mirada fulminante de su propia enlazada, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder a su princesa siendo ella tan joven, así que empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria al chiquillo aun sin permitir a su primogénita verlo.

La ex Kurosaki lo siguió ceñuda con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- rugió con furia. Él no contestó. –Bájala, sabes que lo tiene que conocer.-

Hizo una mueca.

-No tiene que ser tan pronto…- refunfuñó.

-¿Y en cuánto? Tal vez cuando tenga… ¿veinticinco años?- bufó sarcástica.

Sabía que ese comentario le llegaría.

Y sí, le llegó, porque volteó a verla molesto, pero luego su mirada se suavizó.

Suspiró. Y finalmente bajó a su confundida hija.

Ella primero lo miró confundida, luego, su mirada se dirigió al niño que aún seguía parado en la carretera, sosteniendo el balón bajo el brazo y mirándola embobado.

Por supuesto que Shimo notó el hilo, y al instante su boca se abrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras veía insegura a sus padres, como pidiendo permiso para lo que estaba por hacer.

Su madre sonreía, pero su padre parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien.

Confiando más en la sonrisa de su progenitora, la pequeña tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar a paso vacilante hacia el niño de cabello castaño y ojos dorados cuya piel era canela y estaba manchada de tierra y barro en algunos lugares.

A lo lejos, la pareja notó como una tensa conversación comenzó entre ambos niños.

Su hijo menor, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca de indiferencia miró con una ceja alzada la escena, antes de que una sonrisa malvada y traviesa tirara de sus labios.

-¡Finalmente!- alzó un puño al cielo. -¡Al fin encontró a su destinado! ¡Ahora puedo defenderme de sus burlas por Kelly!- celebró.

Karin solo rió mientras Toshiro hizo una mueca, mirando nuevamente a su niña interactuar con el mocoso.

Ahora, parecían más cómodos, e incluso sonreían haciendo trucos con la pelota.

Solo pudo suspirar.

Era irónico que hubiera tardado tanto en encontrar a su alma gemela y sus hijos las encontraran incluso antes de que pudieran tener la capacidad de enamorarse.

Pero bueno, así era el destino.

¿Quién lo entendía?

Fin.

Definitivo.

Kaputt.

Terminó.

Se acabó.

Es el final.

¡Aceptenlo! TT3TT

Yo no estoy triste por terminar esta historia! Ustedes están tristes! ToT

Ok, si, estoy triste xP

Pero también feliz :D?

Como sea, lamento no haber subido esto ayer, pero me quedó más largo de lo que pensé xD

Y bueno, esto definitivamente no es un final abierto, así que no se quejen mis señoras e.e

Jeje, he aquí mi pequeño y corto intento de LIME :P

Una pregunta!

Quién les parecía más enamorado? O los dos igual de enamorados? Quién dicen que se enamoró primero?...

Ok, son muchas preguntas, pero ustedes me entienden XD

DEJEN SU OPINIÓN EN UN REVIEW! *O*

En fin, los personajes de Tite Kubo, espero que les haya gustado, bla, bla, bla xD

COMENTEN!

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
